Five Minutes
by MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: Coming into Ninja Ops for training was normal, as normal as coming through a waterfall could be. Entering to see the three red faced wind rangers yelling at each other with a wide eyed guinea pig and a pop corn eating cyber cam was not.


Hi.

So this is a random thing that came from being on youtube, it's all in fun so don't take any of this seriously.

Just a random thing…

AN: This was inspired by **The 100 Greatest Movie Insults of all Time**, it's a video on youtube. I think the title is self explanatory.

Reviews would be nice!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Coming into Ninja Ops for training was normal, as normal as coming through a waterfall could be.<p>

Entering to see the three red faced wind rangers yelling at each other with a wide eyed guinea pig and a pop corn eating cyber cam was not.

"What the hell?" Hunter was confused, the green ranger had left how long ago to get them? Hell descended quickly, he knew that, but how could the three go at each others' throats in a five minute time span?

"Dumbass!" Shane yelled in the yellow's face

"Piece of shit scum!" Dustin bellowed back

"Bastardly asshole!"

"Motherless dickhead!

And all they could do was just stand there as the match of vocal cords went on, in till Tori broke in. That's when the shit really hit the fan.

"Stupid ignorant sons of a bitches dumb bastards!" She roared, causing three jaws to hit the floor and the winds to jump.

"What is going on?" Cam asked, loudly, as the loud pants of the three were heard

"None of you're business, we are just having a discussion" The earth yellow replied

"Yeah right you dickless son of a motherless goat" The 'mature' leader of the team replied

"They are idiots, do you two know what you will find if you look up idiot?" The blue woman asked

"A picture of me?" Dustin joked

"No; you find the definition of idiot which you both fucking are!" She smirked evilly

"Point for the dudette!" Cyber cam cheered

As the three caught their breath, the confused bunch went over to the clone and sensei, thinking that they might find their answers there.

"What happened cyber cam?" Blake asked, as the yelling grew louder

"Youtube dude!" They gave him a confused look

"Youtube?" Cam said just to confirm

But before an answer could be heard, the cybernetic clone yelled "LAST ROUND DUDES!"

The attention turned back to the three winds who were breathing heavily, where Dustin was struggling with a pair of sunglasses in his sweaty hands. It was obvious that he was getting frustrated.

"Dustin, it's an inanimate fucking object" Shane said as the glasses went to the ground

Glaring at the black shades before looking to his friend, maybe not at the moment, the yellow replied "You're an inanimate fucking object!"

As the two kept at it, the shades were picked up by another person.

"You know what?" Her voice was horse

"What you stupid cunt bitch?" The dirt boy sneered

"Why don't you go back to your home on Whore Island?" Shane spat

"You know what Dustin, you are…"

You could have heard a pin drop.

With the shades on, feet planted, and hands on the hips; she spoke with no remorse, no emotion, and no fucking care in the world "One ugly motherfucker"

That did it.

The yellow earth ninja went to the floor laughing, as did Shane and Tori.

"That was perfect!" Dustin snickered hysterically

"Best idea ever" Shane breathed as they helped each other up

"What just happened?" They were back to normal, best buds, but the question was that the hell had been going on?

"Hundred Greatest Movie Insults dude" The dirt boy replied

"It's on YouTube" Shane elaborated

"We decided to see who could dish it out the best" Tori added

"AND THE BABE WON!" Cyber cam roared

"Out of all the things you idiots could have done with your time…" Cam sighed

"What a stupid idea" Hunter said

"Don't start you stupid idiot son of a bitch" Shane smirked

"Don't go there you second rate air ninja" The crimson growled back

Sensei groaned, before putting the earplugs he had just taken out back in.

"Round two sensei dude?" Cyber cam asked

"Go to fucking hell you ignorant idiotic airheaded asshole!"

"Bring it you brooding moronic piece of shit leader!"

Rubbing his small temples, the furry creature replied.

"Unfortunately yes"

* * *

><p>Like I said, Random!<p>

But what the hell, I found it hilarious!

Reviews please!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
